Blessed Fury
by SSPI
Summary: The night Sophie walked into a store with her best friend Brendan Hume, was the night that changed her life forever. Soon she was thrown into a world she didn't know if she could survive in.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Unfortnately I do not own the yummy character of Billy Darley or any others from Death Sentence. I just own Miss Sophie and any other characters not from the movie that happen to pop up. Next chapter will be longer, just wanted to get the ball rolling...... Enjoy. This is my first fic so please be nice l

* * *

"Red or blue?" Brendan asked as he grabbed two cups from the container on the side of the slushy machine.

"Red and blue are not flavors dork. And cherry please." Sophie replied, giving her best friend a fake sweet smile before laughing.

"Whatever." Brendan said as he started to fill up the cups.

"So Canada huh? What's so wrong with the good 'ol US of A?" Sophie fired back at him in a huff while she pulled a hair tie out of her purse and proceeded to put her long, wavy brown hair into a ponytail. This whole Canada issue was just as much a shock to her as it had been to Brendan's dad when he brought it up in the car and she did not like it one bit. She waited for Brendan to reply to her question but like usual he changed the subject.

"Seriously, You have the most random shit in your purse. Next you'll pull out a puppy." He said as he avoided her eyes.

"Just call me Mary fucking Poppins. And it's actually quite normal for girls with long hair to have the occasional hair tie in their purse. Want to see my magical tampons too!" Sophie replied, her eyes filling with mischief. She loved Brendan. He was the brother she never had. They had made out once on his parents bed when they were both fifteen, but she had stopped it after a couple minutes because it had felt wrong. Her friendship to him was too important to ruin over teenage hormones. She knew she had made the right choice because almost four years later he was still her best friend. For years people had assumed they were a couple. He was the golden boy, and she had to admit she looked damn good on his arm at school but that's as far as it went. She constantly made fun of Brendan for his player ways. His parents had no idea what he got up to when they were not around, fucking half the girls in their high school and smoking dope at parties. Yet he expected Sophie to remain pure as white snow. But high school was over. Things were changing, life was speeding up and it was full of possibilities. Sophie just didn't think Canada had ever been in the equation.

The ringing of the bell on the door of the minimart caught Sophie's attention and then all hell broke loose. It all happened so fast she couldn't think, couldn't react. There were so many men, all in black masks. It seemed like they were everywhere. BOOM. A rifle went off and she saw the cashier go flying backwards, blood all over the front of his shirt.

"Brendan." Sophie whispered.

Suddenly the man with the rifle turned and starting stalking towards them. All she could think was that he was so tall. So big and tall compared to her petite 5'4. Like a predator with his prey, his long leather jacket not bothering to conceal another handgun at his hip. Brendan had pushed Sophie behind him and they both were backing up.

"That's the one. That's the one! Do this Joe!" The man said in a deep voice. A smaller guy in a maroon leather jacket stepped in front of him, but seemed to pause for a second. The other guy whispered something to him. _This is not happening. _Sophie thought to herself. Then the smaller guy pulled out a large knife and then…….. _**Brendan.**_

She fell to the floor with Brendan. Blood, so much blood. Everything was in slow motion. "What about the girl?" One of the other guys asked. Sophie slowly looked up. Her green eyes suddenly meeting the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen through the mask. She would remember those eyes forever. He tilted his head to the side, staring at her. One of the other guys started to step towards her but the man, obviously the leader, put his hand out to stop him.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here. Now!" His deep voice boomed. With one last glance at her he turned and all the men hurried out of the store. All Sophie was left with was blood, all around her. On the floor, on her shirt, on her hands…… and covering her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: I'm changing things up a little bit. In my story Joe was not killed by Nick, just badly hurt and may not survive. Nick DID kill one of the other gang members though, so Billy is still out for revenge against Nick and his family_**.

Sophie pulled her black BMW next to the curb on the side of the Hume home. Letting it set and idle for awhile as she stared at the house in the darkness. When people saw her car she most always got the "you're a spoiled brat" look. And she supposed she was a bit spoiled, her father had co-signed for the car when she turned eighteen, but she had made every car and insurance payment working at a local recording studio in town. Music had always been her passion. Since Brendans death over two weeks ago she hadn't stepped foot at work, had barely wanted to leave her bed. Her mother had left when she was just five, all she had was a father who was emotionally and physically distant and tried to make up for it with gifts and money. Sophie had always envied Brendan's family. Nick and Helen were like the parents she never had. Helen had been the shoulder Sophie cried on when things were too much for her to handle. Lucas was the little brother she had always wished she had been blessed with. It was because of Lucas that Sophie was here tonight. She had received a strange text from him earlier in the day saying he needed to see her and something about his dad acting all weird and the police showing up at the house that day. Sophie noticed a police car sitting in front of the home but the officer inside didn't even notice when Sophie got out of her car and headed towards the back of the house. Not that she had much faith in the police after Brendan's death.

Using the extra key Helen had given her, Sophie unlocked the back door and let herself inside. There was an eerie silence in the house. Sophie had only been here once since Brendan's death. The day of his funeral. Inside Sophie knew there was nothing she could of done to prevent what had happened, but the guilt still engulfed her. She knew she should of been there to support Brendan's family, but the hurt inside was tearing her apart. All she wanted to do was sleep, but when she did the nightmares would come. Blood, Brendan, and the blue eyes of the man in the mask. She would re-live what happened over and over in her mind and wake up struggling and in a cold sweat. Guessing everyone in the house was asleep, Sophie headed up the stairs to Brendan's bedroom. She figured she would stay the night like she used too and talk to Lucas in the morning. He probably needed his sleep as much as she did. She paused at the door, almost afraid to open it. Finally twisting the doorknob she stepped into the room that had been her best friends and silently took everything in. The light from the streetlamp outside illuminated the room so she didn't need to turn on any lights. His room looked exactly the same. Hockey trophies lined the shelves along with pictures of friends and family. A lot of them including her. Sophie stopped to look at one of just her and Brendan. He was smiling as he held Sophie's waist from behind. The camera had caught her in mid laugh. She wondered if she would ever laugh so carefree again.

She layed down on Brendan's bed and pulled his pillow up into her arms, hugging it. It still smells like him, Sophie thought. Then the tears came, the tears she had been fighting back in an attempt to stay strong. Silently she wept into the pillow, silent aching sobs she didn't even think she was capable of. Finally she was out of tears and stared into the darkness, barely blinking. She almost felt numb after such a strong release. I wish I could stay numb, Sophie thought as she closed her eyes. Sleep finally finding her.

* * *

It was the gunshot that awoke her, Sophie sat straight up in bed. Another nightmare she thought, but then she heard more noise. Voices and screaming. She heard Helen screaming Nick's name and other loud voices from men she didn't recognize. Sophie didn't know what to do. Desperately she looked around for her cell phone, finally finding it in the bottom off her purse. As she began to diall 911 the bedroom door suddenly flew open and a crazy looking blonde man stood there. Sophie looked down at the screen of her phone and right as she was going to press send the man shot across the room and grabbed the phone from her hands.

"Hey Billy! What the fuck! I thought there was only one kid left?" The man shouted out the bedroom door. _Only one kid left... _What was going on, this can't be happening again Sophie thought. _Fight this time... Fight!_ Sophie's mind commanded her. She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Brendan's hockey stick next to the bed. Lunging across the mattress she had it in her hands quicker than she thought possible. Raising it like a baseball bat she aimed directly at the mans head, making hard contact. His howl of pain only spurned her on. _Take that you mutherfucker!_Sophie thought as she raised her arms again to bring down the stick. Before she could succeed the man grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor where he now layed. Grabbing her arm, he hauled her up to a standing position and backhanded her in the face.

"You piece of shit! Why are you doing this! Why are you here?" Sophie screamed in his face. The pain from the hit making her see stars.

"Ask your daddy!" The main hollered right back at her. Sophie knew he meant Nick. What had Nick done?

The man didn't wait for her answer, just half dragged half carried her down the stairs and into the living room. Sophie struggled against him, but stopped when she saw the scene before her. Helen was kneeling on the ground before a tall man with a bald head, she could hear Lucas whimpering in the background. Nick was struggling to get to them, but was being held back by two other men. The bald man turned to look directly at Nick and then pulled a gun from his waist and aimed it directly at Helen. Then he pulled the trigger. Helen slumped to the ground. Both Sophie and Nick screamed. Next the man aimed the gun at Nick like it was the most natural thing in the world and pulled the trigger again. Nick fell to the ground silently. Finally the only noise in the house was Sophie's screaming. This finally caught the man's attention and he turned to look at her. Sophie went silent. _His eyes... He has those blue eyes. _It's the man from the store, this can't be real, Sophie thought. Silently they stared at each other. Finally she closed her eyes, knowing the gun was going to be aimed at her next. Nothing happened.

Lucas's whimpering brought Sophie out of her trance and she kicked the man who held her in the shin, making him involuntarily let go of her. She ran across the room and knelt beside Lucas. He was still alive, but barely.

'Lucas? Lucas! It's ok, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright." Sophie knew she was lying.

"Who are you?" A deep voice commanded. Sophie looked up at the blue eyed man again. "I know Hume doesn't have a daughter." The man stated.

"Why are you doing this!" Sophie whispered.

"I asked you a fucking question! Who the hell are you?" The man yelled.

"I'm Brendan's friend, I WAS Brendan's best friend!" Sophie yelled back. "Until you killed him!"

"Shit happens, Hume brought the rest of this upon himself." The man said, slowly circling where she huddled on the floor next to Lucas.

"Well, what the hell are we gonna do with this chick Billy, She's seen us man." A hispanic man asked in the background.

Silence filled the room again as everyone waited for the man, _Billy_, to answer. He acted like he had all the time in the world as he thought about what they should do next. Finally he spoke.

"How much do you care about him?" Billy asked, motioning towards Lucas with his gun.

"He's like my little brother. I would do anything for him." Sophie stated simply.

Sophie felt Billy looking her over, from her feet still in classy black boots, her name brand jeans, all the way up to her head of wavy brown hair.

"He's still alive ya know. I'll let him live... but only if you come with us." Billy stated. "You could be a real benefit, I can figure out just how later. But if we let him live that means you leave tonight. No contact with your family, no contact with the boy EVER. But he keeps his life. But if contact is made then he dies"

Sophie bit her lip nervously and looked down at Lucas, he was barely conscious but was looking up at her, she didn't know if he understood what was being said. She looked at the gunshot wound to his stomach. She owed this to Brendan.

"Fine, you let him live and I'll go wherever you want me too." S said, her stomach sinking.

Billy looked down at her again and then turned his back and started walking out of the living room.

"Have her grab all her shit and lets get the hell out of here. I don't want any traces that she was ever here." His deep voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie was thrust back into Brendan's bedroom by one of the men and told to grab her stuff as quickly as possible. She grabbed her purse and all the random things laying about the floor that had fallen out of it when she had frantically been searching for her cell phone. Sophie knew she was in shock, it was the only way she could explain how calm she felt. The asshole that had followed her upstairs to watch her as she collected her stuff was standing way to close for comfort and Sophie turned to glare at him. The Hispanic man responded by smirking and letting his eyes drift down to her breasts.

"Pervert." Sophie whispered.

"Stuck up bitch." Was his reply. Sophie wished she still had the hockey stick in her hand.

As she was turning to leave a box sitting in the corner of the room caught her eye. Sophie knew it wasn't Brendan's because it was too feminem. It looked like one of those old hat boxes and was a beautiful lilac color. Sophie moved closer and saw it had a card tapped to the top with her name on the envelope. _Helen… _Sophie thought a gift for me from Helen. Emotion began to well up inside Sophie but she fought it off, she had to be strong right now. She quickly grabbed the box and the rest of her stuff and headed back down stairs.

Once outside she looked around, trying to focus in the darkness.

"So where's your car or how the hell did you get here? Who knows you were here tonight?" Billy asked from behind her, making her jump. She turned around and ran straight into his broad chest; she hadn't realized how close he had been standing to her. He smelled like cigarettes, alcohol, and faintly of cologne.

"Um…. My car is parked on the side of the house and no one knew I was coming tonight." Sophie whispered. "You need to call an ambulance or he's going to die! That was our deal!" She said raising her voice.

"Don't tell me what the fuck I need to do. If you want him to live then we all need to get out of here and your ass is holding us up." Billy said quietly, grabbing her arm and leading her towards a classic looking sports car down the street. Sophie faintly started to hear sirens coming from far away and so did Billy. "There you go, problem solved… your precious boy is gonna get help. Now get in the damn car." He said as he opened up the passenger side door for her. Once she was inside he slammed it shut and stalked around to the driver's side and slid in.

"What about my car?" Sophie asked.

"The guys are taking care of that." Was all Billy replied.

* * *

Billy took off and quickly shifted into second gear, pushing Sophie back into the seat. There was silence in the car as Sophie stared out the window. Slowly she saw the upper class side of Boston start to turn into rundown buildings and small houses that looked to be falling apart. She remembered her now dead grandmother always saying in her snotty voice, _"Stay out of that side of town, that's where all the bad people live."_ Sophie had always rolled her eyes at that comment, now she knew it to be true. She turned her head slightly to the left and looked at Billy. He was staring straight ahead and she examined his profile out of the corner of her eye. He probably gets all the girls he wants with his looks and blue eyes. The small scars adding to his bad boy persona. Sophie wondered if the stupid girls had any idea how cold hearted he really was.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Sophie asked into the silence.

"Whatever the fuck I want," he responded harshly, like he was almost annoyed she had broken the awkward silence. "I always wanted a maid, that would be some funny shit. I bet you've never worked or washed a dish in your life." He turned his head to look at her.

"Whatever you say Billy." Sophie replied. He looked a little surprised at her answer, or maybe it was because she had never used his name before. She turned to look out the window again and saw that they were pulling into a large apartment complex. It wasn't as bad as she had expected. It was old, but not as run down as some of the other complexes she had seen on the drive over. Sophie assumed this was Billy's home. Billy parked and walked around the car and opened the door for her. _What a gentleman, _she thought sarcastically. Once she was completely out of the car and the door was shut she was startled when Billy roughly pushed her up against his car. One of his hands on her waist, the other on her chin where he forced her to lift her head to look into his eyes.

"Just so we have things clear. The cops are going to come sniffing around here. When they do and if you talk to them you better fucking say you're here because you want to be. Don't get some crazy idea that they can protect you. The Hume's thought that shit and look what happened to them with a damn pig parked right outside. If you talk you and your precious little Lucas will be dead."

Sophie looked up at him with frightened eyes and tried to move her face but he kept her locked in his stare, "Ok, I promise I won't say anything." She whispered. He took another step towards her until almost the full length of his body was pressed against hers and leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"And like I said, you do whatever I fucking tell you. If I say clean, then clean. If I say cook, then cook. If I tell you to stand on a fucking corner and sell drugs to three year olds then you will fucking do it." He kept her pinned to the car for a few seconds, letting his words sink in. When she didn't respond he finally let her go. He kept one hand on the small of her back as he led her up three flights of stairs until they came to his door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it.

She walked first into the darkness and blinked when he turned on a light. Once again she was surprised the inside of the apartment was too bad either. Not that she was sure what she was expecting anyway. The living room consisted of a light brown suede couch and love seat set and a coffee table that was littered with beer bottles. Hanging on the wall was a large flat screen TV, in fact that was all that was hanging on the plain white walls. No pictures or photographs. The kitchen had a table and the sink was filled with dishes. The floor looked like it had never been mopped. The sound of Billy's phone ringing startled her out of her thoughts.

"Ya," Billy said when he answered. She could hear a male voice on the other side of the phone, but couldn't make out what he was saying. "Just park it next to mine and leave the keys under the seat. I'm fucking tired and going to sleep, we'll figure out all this shit tomorrow. And you better be on your God damn corner tomorrow Heco!" Billy slammed his phone shut and turned to look at Sophie.

"Well princess, let me show you your accommodations." He said sarcastically. Leading her down a narrow hallway. She entered what only could be his bedroom. A large King size bed was the focal point of the room and clothes were scattered around the floor.

"Um… I could just sleep on the couch." Sophie said nervously.

"Not a chance, I'm not gonna risk you running off. Get in the fucking bed." Billy said, turning and walking out of the room. Sophie saw him walk into a bathroom that was right across from the bedroom. _Oh God_, Sophie thought. She swallowed hard and finally crawled across the bed and under the covers, staying as close to one side as possible.

She kept her eyes shut as she heard Billy walk back into the room and heard him moving around. Sophie slowly opened her eyes and froze when she saw Billy pulling his shirt off and then taking off his jeans, leaving only his boxer briefs on. She felt her eyes linger for a split second on the black tattoo going up his body but quickly shut her eyes again. Billy turned the light off and she felt him slid under the covers on the other side, his weight on the mattress making her roll a little closer to the center. Sophie kept her eyes shut and prayed for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie slowly awoke, but didn't open her eyes. She could feel the warm sun on her face and body and she slowly stretched, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of her tight jeans. Why aren't I in my pajama pants, Sophie thought sleepily. Suddenly her eyes flew open as reality hit her. She quickly sat straight up in bed. The sudden movement making her dizzy. She touched her cheek and felt the tender spot where she had been hit the night before. Looking to her right she saw the bed was empty and she felt a small amount of relief. Taking a deep breath she slowly moved the covers off the rest of her body and got out of the bed. Her body ached with her every movement, she looked down at her arms and saw bruises had formed in the night where that man had grabbed her. _Be strong,_ she thought. Needing to use the bathroom she grabbed her purse that had been carelessly tossed on the floor and walked to the closed door, not sure what she would find on the other side when she opened it.

Silence filled the apartment. Sophie strained her ears and finally heard light snoring coming from the living room. Not ready to go in there yet, Sophie headed to the bathroom. Flipping on the light Sophie glanced at the mirror and blinked in horror. _This is not me,_ Sophie thought. She looked shell-shocked. Her right cheek had a nasty bruise and her hair was wild, but it was her eyes that scared her the most. They looked empty, beaten. She closed her eyes and shook her head, taking a deep breath. Finally opening them she quickly turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. Searching through her purse she pulled out a brush and quickly ran it through her long hair and secured it into a ponytail. Next she grabbed her compact and put powder on her face. It didn't cover the bruise completely but it helped. The less these men saw her hurt the better. Now the girl in the mirror looked more like herself and Sophie felt a small sense of calm. She glanced around the bathroom and frowned. Wow, Billy really does need a maid, Sophie thought. The bathroom was to put it mildly…. Disgusting. It was pretty good size room with a bathtub/shower combo that probably had not been cleaned in months, along with the floor and vanity. Sophie longed to take a hot shower but what was the point of washing yourself in filth. Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom.

When she walked into the living room she was surprised to see an African American man sleeping on the couch. What the hell, Sophie thought. She knew he was one of the men from last night and fear began to creep back into her body. She walked further into the room and the man's eyes popped open and he immediately reached for his gun at his hip.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, his voice sleepy but still firm.

"I'm standing here obviously," Sophie replied. "Besides that I have no idea what the fuck I _should_ be doing. Isn't that your boss's job to tell me," her voice dripping in sarcasm. The man's eyes narrowed at her.

"Look all I was told was to stay here and not let you out of my sight, besides that I'm not sure what Billy's up to." He said, his eyes softening a bit. "I'm Bodie by the way."

"Sophie," was all she said. She walked over and sat on the loveseat, not sure what to do. Awkward silence followed until Sophie finally couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I need to get some of my stuff out of my car and go to the store so I'm assuming you'll have to be my escort or whatever."

"What the hell do you need at the store? I'm not sure Billy wants us leaving." He replied.

"Look at this place! What doesn't it need from the store! And do you do everything Billy says?" Sophie said, eyeing his reaction. She noticed the last comment annoyed him a bit. She had hit a nerve, a fact that Sophie thoroughly enjoyed.

"Fine. We'll go to the store, but make it quick and don't try anything stupid." Bodie said sighing and getting up from the couch.

Quickly Sophie looked through the cuburbs, of course noticing there was barely any food but tons of alcohol. She mentally made a list in her head of all the things she needed to get. Bodie followed her out the front door and down to her car. She knew the key would be under the matt on the driver's side so she opened her door and grabbed the key. Looking the across the car she saw Bodie frown and knew he was debating letting her drive. She decided to play along as the cooperative little "hostage" until she could figure out how the hell to get herself out of this mess.

"Ever drive a Beamer before?" Sophie asked as she tossed the keys to Bodie across the hood. She saw his eyes light up a little as he slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

Two hours later Sophie and Bodie arrived back at the apartment. Bodie's misery was apparent as he helped her drag handfuls of shopping bags up the stairs. Mumbling cuss words under his breath. His eyes had started to glaze over about ten minutes after they entered the store, an hour later he looked like he wanted to shoot someone. Sophie found it almost amusing.

After dumping all the bags on the floor he went straight for the couch and plopped down, quickly turning on the T.V. Sophie began unpacking all the stuff she had bought. Food, cleaning supplies, and random things she knew she would need like a toothbrush, toiletries, and even scented candles. She didn't know how long Billy was planning on keeping her here, but she wasn't going to live in dirt and grime.

She tackled the kitchen first, putting all the food away and loading all the dishes into the dishwasher. She scrubbed the counters and stove, even cleaning out the refrigerator til it looked almost brand new. Sophie finally started to sweat when she got to mopping. It took three times to go over the floor until all the dirt was gone. She almost gave up on that project half way through but didn't when she remembered Billy's smartass comment about her never working a day in her life. By the time she was done it looked like a completely different kitchen. She lit a scented vanilla candle and then headed into the bathroom.

She was already exhausted at this point, but dammit…. She wanted that hot shower. An hour later she sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, breathing heavy. Sophie looked around the bathroom and took in the now spotless area. The scent of cleaning products filled the air and it was a beautiful smell to her and she was sure to the neglected bathroom as well.

Grabbing all the things she needed Sophie locked the bathroom door and turned on the water, putting her hand under the water until it heated up to the right temperature. She removed her sweaty clothes and stepped under the inviting spray, sighing as the warmth engulfed her. After shampooing her long hair she added conditioner and let it absorb as she shaved her legs and other areas. Finally using her body wash she scrubbed all over, almost as if trying to wash off all the horrible things that had happened the night before. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories. After rinsing the conditioner out of her hair she turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub. She had even bought fluffy new towels and wrapped one around her as she used another towel to dry her hair a bit before combing it out. She felt better, _cleaner._ She knew she would have to make a quick dash to the bedroom wearing the towel to change but she assumed Bodie was still in the living room.

When she opened the bathroom door Billy was standing there and pissed off didn't even begin to describe the look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_It is a revenge the devil sometimes takes upon the virtuous, that he entraps them by the force of the very passion they have suppressed and think themselves superior to. ~George Santayana_

Billy had woken up that morning with a small sense of peace that Hume was dead and a pounding headache he knew would be with him all day. Rolling onto his back on the bed he brought both his arms behind his head and exhaled deeply. Looking to his side he saw the girl, Sophie, fast asleep next to him. Last night she had curled into a small ball on her side of the bed, but now in deep sleep she was stretched out sleeping on her side facing him. He slowly examined her.

Her long dark brown hair was laying across the pillow behind her. The face that had looked so frightened last night now looked somewhat peaceful as she slowly breathed in and out. She looks so fucking innocent, Billy thought. He was used to the whores and the sluts that always surrounded him and his boys like groupies. They always looked so used up and fake, their faces caked with make-up and hair that was so often dyed with bleach that it looked fried. Not that he had any problem getting a good fuck from them, but hell no would he be waking up with one of those bitches in his bed. Hit it and quit it was his motto and he made that very clear to any bitch that tried to get clingy. Last night had been pure instinct to make Sophie come with him. He had yet to decide exactly what the fuck he was going to do with her, but he knew that with all this Hume shit going down that having her around could prove useful. His phone started vibrating and he answered it quickly, not wanting to wake up "little Miss Princess."

"Ya?" Billy said into the phone to Bodie, his annoyance clearly evident.

"Sorry to bother you bro, didn't want to interrupt in case you were getting in between green eye's thighs." Bodie said. "But Bones called and wants you at the shop like five minutes ago man."

"That fat fuck can wait for a little bit," Billy replied yawning. "And green eyes?'

"I can't remember what or if she said what her fucking name is, but I remembered she has green eyes so I gotta call her something," Bodie said chuckling.

Billy looked over at her, but of course her eyes were closed, all he saw were her long eye lashes. His eyes roamed from her face down to her chest. She had perfect breasts, just the way he liked them. She was probably a small D cup or big C cup, all he knew was that they were a perfect handful. Her shirt had risen up and he could see her toned stomach and olive skin. Then his eyes rested on the juncture between her thighs.

_Get your head on straight man!_ Billy thought to himself. This girl was just a means to an end. She was just some snobby bitch like all the other people from her side of town. All he knew was that he was keeping her close until all the fire died down surrounding the deaths of Hume and his family. If the boy survived, and that was a big _If_; then he would find out exactly what the kid remembered and go from there. Billy had his ways of finding out what was going on in that damn police department. Cops loved their drugs too, and he was owed a lot of favors.

"Well she could be called worse I guess, " Billy said responding to Bodie with a smirk. "Anyways I guess I gotta deal with Bones and some other shit so I'm putting you on babysitting duty."

"What the fuck man! I have shit to do to today too," Bodie complained.

"Yea, shit I tell ya to do, and today that means watching over my little guest. All you gotta do is chill at the apartment and not let her out of your sight so get your ass over here so I can take off!" Bodie's attitude was pissing Billy off. They might be friends, but above all he was his boss and didn't take complaining about his orders lightly. His guys did what Billy said. Period.

"I'll be there in a few," Bodie replied and hung up.

Sighing Billy got up off his bed and walked towards his bathroom to take a quick shower. The hot water felt good and relaxed his muscles a bit. He walked back into his bedroom in a towel, glancing at the bed he saw Sophie was still asleep but had moved more towards his side of the bed and was cuddling with the pillow his head had been resting on earlier. He dropped his towel and finished drying off. Billy smirked, wondering what Miss prim and proper would do if she saw him standing naked in the bedroom when she woke up. It's not like she's never seen a naked guy before, Billy mused. The thought annoyed him a bit and he didn't know why. Billy was sure her and that Brendan Hume were a thing before he died. She'd probably let Hume get between her legs all the time. She'd like a preppy little fucker like him. He would bet she'd never had a real man who knew what he was doing.

Billy quickly dressed and heard the front door open, knowing it was Bodie he went into the living room and gabbed two beers out of the fridge, tossing one to Bodie. They both drank in silence, sitting on opposite couches. They'd been friends for so long sometimes words weren't needed. Billy finally got up and gave Bodie a quick nod before he grabbed his keys and left.

* * *

Walking out of Bones shop Billy pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Bodie's number. His headache was getting worse after seeing his prick of a father and have to hear all his bullshit ramblings about how Billy better start concentrating on making more profit, like Billy didn't have his men on their corners 24/7 already. He didn't like to be told how to run his crew, especially from a lazy, fat ass who sat behind a desk all day breathing in wasted air. His mood worsened when Bodie's phone went straight to voicemail. _What the fuck._

"Bodie where are you and why aren't you answering your God damn phone! Call me now!" Billy said and hung up. He got in his car and pulled out of the shop, backing up quickly. He wanted to get home and check on things, but he had a few errands to run before he could head there. The most important being checking on Joe and seeing when he could be cut loose from the hospital.

Billy finally pulled into the parking lot of his apartment a couple hours later. He parked his mustang next to Sophie's car and got out. He always seemed to know when something was off, and Billy noticed her car was parked differently than when he had left that morning. Now he was really pissed. All he's asked Bodie to do was chill with her at the apartment, leaving had not been discussed. Bodie hadn't even called him. Billy quickly went up the few flights of stairs to his place and opened the door.

The smell is what hit him first. _Vanilla?_ His apartment smelled like vanilla! He looked around and took everything in. It was his apartment, but at the same time it wasn't. First of all it smelled clean and girly, second of all it was fucking spotless. He didn't even think it was this clean the day he moved in. Bodie was zoned out on the couch watching TV with a beer in his hand and he heard the shower was on in the bathroom. He stalked into the kitchen. Spotless! He opened the refrigerator to get a beer and it was full of random food. Diet Pepsi was next to his fucking beer! He looked on the counter and there was a damn vanilla scented candle lit.

He turned and headed straight to the couch, smacking Bodie on the back of the head.

"What the hell man!" Bodie said, rubbing his head.

"What do you mean what the hell? Where the fuck have you been all day! I tried calling you and you didn't answer and then I finally get home and it looks like my house has been attacked by some cleaning fairies!" Billy shouted.

"Well, Sophie wanted to go to the store to get some shit and you told me to babysit her. I was just doing what you asked. I must not of had reception in that pit of hell giant store she took me too. It was horrible man! Some old lady tried to run me down with her shopping cart and I got out of the way just in time. She was possessed or something, I needed some holy water to throw at her. Old ladies are not all nice like you think they are. And it's not my fault green eyes turned out to be some cleaning freak. It looks a hell of a lot better so I don't know what you're so pissed about," Bodie said taking a deep breath.

"I'm fucking pissed because you left and didn't let me know, how do you know she wasn't up to something," Billy mused.

"I watched her like a hawk, she didn't try anything. She just said she didn't know how long you were keeping her here so she at least wanted a clean place to stay." Bodie said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Jesus Christ! My place wasn't that bad," Billy said in a raised voice.

Bodie just raised an eyebrow at him and went back to watching TV. Billy sniffed and rubbed his nose, still looking around his apartment. It did look better, but he was still pissed that Bodie hadn't listened to him and this girl thought she could do whatever the fuck she wanted in his place.

He heard the shower shut off and waited a few minutes before he started down the hallway, he was about to bang on the bathroom door when it suddenly swung open.

Sophie looked beyond startled when she saw him there, looking up at him with a shocked look on her face. Billy froze for a second when he looked into her green eyes. He flashbacked to the night in the market when Brendan had been killed. He remembered he was going to eliminate her too, but when she'd looked up at him and they'd locked eyes something had stopped him and he'd told his boys just to get the hell out of there. He still didn't know why he'd let her live.

His eyes roamed over her face, noticing the bruise on her cheek. It looked so out of place on her face. There were bruises on her arms too, obviously from his guys grabbing her last night. Her dark hair was wet, making it look almost black. She was wrapped in a towel and nothing else. Billy watched a drop of water roll down her collarbone and into her cleavage underneath the towel. She tightened the short towel around her and continued to look up at him.

"So I leave you alone for one day and you think you can just re-arrange my whole fucking apartment," Billy said in a raised voice. He saw her eyes narrow.

"I didn't re-arrange anything, I just cleaned it. There's a difference," Sophie responded in a huff.

"Whatever! Just don't do anymore shit without asking me first," Billy said. He felt his Darley temper rising when he heard the attitude in her voice.

"Fine, if I ever need to wash a dish I'll be sure to get your permission first." Sophie stated. She tried to go around him through the doorway but Billy blocked her way. He stared down at her with angry eyes for a while longer and finally with a sigh he moved to the side and let her pass. He tried to ignore the vision of her in just a towel.

Sophie walked into his room and quietly shut the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_I wish today it will rain all day  
maybe that will kinda make the pain go away  
trying to forgive you for abandoning me  
praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
angel away, yeah strange in a way  
maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
they got their guns out aiming at me  
but I become Neo when they aiming at me  
me, me, me against them  
me against enemies, me against friends  
somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

  
_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
to fly  
to fly  
_

Sophie took a deep breath after closing the bedroom door behind her. Seeing Billy so unexpectedly when she had walked out of the bathroom had made her nerves on edge. She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight purple T-shirt that said "PINK" in white on the front she had bought a long time ago at Victoria's secret. Sophie was glad she had extra clothes in her car from all the times she stayed over at friend's houses, her trunk was practically a closet. Once she was dressed she stood in the room silently, not sure of what to do. She hesitantly looked at the door and slowly went to open it, she knew she had to go into the living room eventually. Knowing Billy was out there filled her with dread. She hated feeling helpless and scared. _I'm doing this for Lucas_, Sophie thought as she lifted her chin and walked into the living room.

Billy and Bodie were sitting on opposite couches drinking beer and watching television. Sophie didn't say anything and quietly went and sat next to Bodie on the couch. She looked over at Billy and saw him staring at her, looking pissed. She waited for him to say something but he finally just looked back at the television, sniffing and rubbing his nose quickly with his hand. Sophie finally spoke.

"So who's winning?" She asked, directing her focus towards the game on the television.

"Doesn't really matter, this is all pre-season shit. It gets important when the real season starts." Bodie replied.

"Oh, yea never been big into football. I've always been more into Hockey."

"So why the hell are you asking us about a game you know nothing about then? Fucking girls!" Billy interrupted, clearly annoyed like _always_.

"Actually I do know about football, just said It's never been a favorite sport to watch. I was a cheerleader in high school and you kinda have to know what is going on in a game. Like this game here, it's the third down and they have seven yards to go. If they don't make those seven yards and get a first down then they'll have to decide to if they're going to kick the ball, run the ball, or throw it to try to make a touch down since they're so close to the goal line." Sophie said sarcastically.

Truthfully Sophie had never even wanted to be a cheerleader in high school, but it had seemed expected of her to fit that "Stereotype" since she was in the so-called poplar group in school. Brendan and his jock friends, Sophie and her cheerleader friends….. they had been the "in-crowd". It all seemed so stupid and immature now as she looked back. People had probably thought her circle of friends were shallow and stuck up, but in reality they had all been a close knit group who truly cared about one another. Whether they had been popular or not, their friendships are what mattered. Sophie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of the people she longed to be around right now. She felt bad she had shut them out after Brendan's death. Ignoring phone calls and avoiding visits from her concerned friends. Her eyes rested back on Billy. His eyes narrowed at her.

Suddenly he jumped up and stalked over the few feet separating the couches. Before she could react he grabbed her by the neck pushing her further down into the cushions. He didn't grab her so hard it cut off her airway or caused much pain. He looked like he was trying to hold back his anger to some extent, but Sophie was still panicking. She didn't think she could ever get used to the violence she'd experienced the past few weeks.

"Well… little Miss know it all Cheerleader, I suggest you learn your fucking place and think before you decide to run your mouth in a disrespectful way. I will not take disrespect! You better watch your fucking mouth and think before you speak. You ain't shit here like you were where you came from. You ain't nothing!" Billy practically screamed in her face, glaring down at her. His face inches from hers.

Sophie stared into his blue eyes, not knowing how to respond. Her pride wanted her to tell him to go fuck himself but her mind knew that wasn't the right response.

"I'm sorry," Sophie whispered into his face, trying to turn her face away from his. Like the night before he wouldn't let her look away. "I understand." Sophie added. Billy looked like he was about to say something else when the front door opened quickly and a man stepped in.

Sophie recognized him as the blonde man who had dragged her down the stairs at the Hume house. Billy let go of her neck and turned to the man.

"Why the hell aren't you on your corner Baggy?" Billy asked the man.

"Look we have a lot more problems than we thought we were going to have with this Hume situation, we need to talk alone," Baggy said. His eyes resting on Sophie on the couch.

"Fine." Billy said, grabbing his leather jacket off the back of the couch and heading towards the front door. He only turned to give Bodie a look. Bodie nodded at him and turned to look at Sophie.

"Guess it's just us hanging out for a while again." Bodie said with a sigh.

_Everybody wanna try to box me in  
suffocating everytime it locks me in  
paint their own pictures than they crop me in  
but I will remain where the top begins  
cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined  
I am not fly, I am levitation  
I hear the criticism loud and clear  
that is how I know that the time is near  
so we become alive in a time of fear  
and I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare  
cry my eyes out for days upon days  
such a heavy burden placed upon me  
but when you go hard your nay's become yay's_

  
_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
to fly  
to fly_

Two days went by and Sophie rarely saw Billy. There was always one of his men at the apartment with her and she felt like a little kid being babysat. She had no clue why she was being kept around. The few times Billy had come back to the apartment he had barely acknowledged her. She would catch him looking at her but he rarely spoke directly to her, just talked to his men.

Sophie finished preparing three plates of food for dinner. The last she covered in tin foil and put it in the refrigerator in case Billy was hungry later. Even in this situation the manners she had been raised with subconsciously shown through. The past two nights she had done the same thing, Billy had never acknowledged it but every morning she had noticed his plate had been eaten sometime during the night and left in the sink. Sophie loved to cook, she had learned from her housekeeper Gloria growing up. Sighing, Sophie took the two remaining plates and brought them into the living room. She had discovered that none of Billy's men knew what a kitchen table was used for and always ate sitting on the couch.

"Pasta with alfredo sauce and garlic bread." Sophie said simply as she handed the plate to Baggy. He took it eagerly as his eyes lit up.

"Thanks girly, I think being on Sophie duty is my favorite because I get well fed," Baggy replied as he dug into his meal.

Though Sophie still didn't technically like Baggy their seemed to be some unspoken truce between them since he'd been the one to watch her the most besides Bodie. At first they wouldn't even speak to one another, but over time and obviously over cooked meals it had become an almost comfortable, yet uneasy companionship.

"So the boredom continues," Sophie said between bites. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, wanna watch another movie?" Baggy asked.

"I guess, but I get to pick this time. Did you pick up those movies I asked for at blockbuster?" Sophie asked, inwardly smiling as she thought what movie she was going to make Baggy endure.

"Yea, which one you wanna watch? I don't know what any of them are about. When I rented them the guy who rang me up looked at me kinda funny."

"Hmmm…. I think the Notebook sounds good. You'll like it." Sophie replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

Almost two hours later Sophie finally laughed for the first time since being brought to Billy's apartment. At first Baggy had started bitching that the movie was a chick flick but now as the credits rolled she was listening to Baggy's tirade about how pissed he would have been if the couple hadn't ended up together _after all they'd been through._

As she was laughing the front door opened and Billy stepped through, followed by a group of his men. For a second his eyes showed surprise at her smiling face but then it seemed a wall went up and his face showed no emotion. Billy plopped himself down on the other couch by Baggy.

"So what you guys laughing at?" Billy asked.

"She's the one laughing not me. She thinks it's funny that she "Notebooked" me or whatever she called it. Said she and her friends all did it to guys back in the day." Baggy replied. "It's fucked up man," but there was humor in Baggy's voice.

Billy's eyes narrowed. "Notebooked?" he asked.

"It's a movie," was all Sophie replied. Billy continued to quietly stare at her, a cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Well, we have things to discuss Sophie." Billy finally said. He took a manila envelope out of the inside of his jacket and tossed it on the coffee table, motioning for her to open it up.

Sophie grabbed the envelope and pulled out what was inside. She froze when she saw it was a series of candid photos of people close to her. Slowly she looked at them. A couple were of her housekeeper Gloria leaving her house, the old woman obviously not aware that she was being watched. Some were of Sophie's father either leaving or going to work in the parking garage of his work building. One showed him walking into a restaurant with some blonde woman. The last pictures made Sophie gasp. They were taken in the hospital. The pictures showed Lucas laying in a hospital bed unconscious, hooked up to many machines. Sophie looked up at Billy confused.

"You see Sophie, I'm in a bind right now. Actually all of my upper level men are in a bind because the police are just not letting this Hume issue go. And I kept thinking how the hell am I going to get my men and me out of this mess. It seems we're the top suspects… and then it dawned on me. I have you." Billy said after he had quietly let what the photos meant actually sink into Sophie's brain.

Sophie knew Billy was trying to make a point that he could get to anyone she cared about easily, and she had gotten the point that Billy was threatening them but was still confused as to what he exactly wanted.

"What do you mean you have me?" She asked.

"What I mean is that you are the perfect alibi. The police know how close you were to the Hume family so why would you ever cover for their killers? Once they hear you were at my place hanging with me and the boys the night the Hume's were attacked they'll have no choice but to look at other possible suspects." Billy concluded.

Sophie felt herself getting angry, "And why the hell would I have randomly been in this apartment the night they were attacked! I didn't even know you then!"

"I thought the same thing myself, but Bodie came up with a reason that at first I laughed at," Billy said, running his eyes over her body and then resting on her face. "It seems you and I have been in a relationship for months. Guess I've had a girlfriend and didn't even know it. Now it's our job to make people believe it." Billy said with a smirk.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
to fly  
to fly_


	7. Chapter 7

"_We all live in a house of fire. No fire department to call. No way out. Just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down… with us trapped, locked in it."_

_-Tennessee Williams_

My debut. My debut as Billy Darley's _girlfriend._ Sophie stared at herself in the mirror, her makeup free face staring back at her. What would Billy Darley's girlfriend look like if she was going to a bar? Probably a streetwalker, Sophie thought with a smirk. To his disappointment he wasn't going to get a "fake" girlfriend who looked like a whore. Billy had told her to "hurry the fuck up and get ready to go to the bar," and that was about twenty minutes ago and she knew he was getting impatient waiting in the living room. Sighing she began to apply her makeup. Black eyeliner, mascara, and silver eye shadow completed the smoky eye look she knew brought out her green eyes. She added a touch of bronzer to her cheeks and colored lip gloss to complete the look. Sophie decided to pin her long, wavy hair half up so it was still down but not in her face. Now to change her clothes really quick.

Since Sophie had the clothes that had been in her car she had a few things to choose from but most of her clothes were still at her house. She found she had had a tough time figuring out what to wear, and she wasn't about to ask Billy what girls wore at this particular bar she had been hearing about. Sophie wasn't used to feeling insecure, her whole life she had been the confident girl who was never intimidated in any social situation. But she guessed it wasn't everyday a person was forced to pretend to be a gang lord's girlfriend thrust into an environment with drug dealers and murderers. I guess I'm just the lucky one, Sophie thought sarcastically.

She ended up choosing a silver top that clung to her upper body but didn't show too much skin. The scoop neck revealed just a glimpse of cleavage; the only other skin showing was from the three quarter length sleeves that had a slit from the upper shoulders down to her elbows. Sophie paired it with a simple jean mini skirt and suede dove gray boots that went up her calves and stopped just before her knees. She didn't know why she was so nervous to go to this dumb bar, but she was anxious as hell.

Billy paced the living room, annoyed that she was taking so damn long. He had got a call from Tommy earlier in the day letting him know it was confirmed that there was a police tail on Billy, not that he was surprised. Which actually served his purposes perfectly since he wanted the cops to know about his "relationship." The plan was for the cops to see him and Sophie together as much as possible acting like a "couple." He almost laughed at the craziness of all this, hell he didn't even know exactly how to act. Sure he'd fucked a ton of girls, even had a few he'd kept around for a while but it had never gotten to the point where they had been considered exclusive, they never stayed the night, and they sure as hell didn't live with him. Billy didn't do that tied down bullshit.

He thought about Bodie, the only one of his friends at the moment who was in an honest to goodness relationship. Bodie treated his girl Sarah differently than all the girls he'd fucked around with in the past. He showed her respect and affection. Hell, he even called her when he wasn't going to be home when he had promised. Billy always gave him shit about it, but Bodie just shrugged. One thing was for sure, a person did not want to piss Sarah off. In fact, Sarah would probably be there tonight. Billy had given Bodie permission to tell Sarah what was going on, but that she better keep her fucking mouth shut. He figured if Sarah and Sophie appeared to have known each other for a while it just added another layer to their story. If Sophie had been Billy's girl for months then it made sense she would know his best friends girlfriend.

Billy had also let Sophie call her father earlier. He knew he had told her no contact, but if this ruse was going to work then he didn't want some damn missing person's report filed by some worried father. He had stood next to her when she made the call and made sure it was on speakerphone. Billy was surprised when her father had sent her to voicemail, she'd been gone over three days you'd think the little princess's daddy would at least be concerned about where she had been. Isn't that how parents of spoiled rich kids are? Sophie hadn't even looked surprised when his voicemail came on. She had calmly said in a voice with no emotion that she was sorry if she was bothering him but that she just wanted to let him know she was staying at her boyfriend's place from now on and to please tell Gloria that she didn't need to worry. Her father still hadn't called back.

He looked up when he finally heard her coming down the hallway and walking into the living room. Billy couldn't help but stare. He always thought in order for a girl to be sexy she had to dress like a slut, with her tits hanging out and showing tons of skin. But this girl managed to pull it off better than all those girls combined and most of her body was pretty much covered. The mini skirt was fucking hot but not so short her ass would hang out and he could see the perfect outline of her breasts with the tight shirt but he could only barely see the top of her breasts because the neckline wasn't too low. It was like the outfit was saying "_Use your imagination about what's under these clothes." _Billy took a drag of his cigarette and looked away. Ignoring the tightening in his jeans. At least she looks good, I don't want people thinking my fucking "girlfriend" is a typical druggie whore. At least if I have to pretend to have stepped into the dreaded relationship shit, then it's with a girl I don't have to be ashamed to be seen with Billy thought bitterly. Once again his annoyance at this whole stupid situation making his anger rise. He glared at Sophie.

"Took you long enough, let's fucking go." Billy demanded while putting on his leather jacket.

"Yeah, well you didn't give me much notice and most of my stuff is still at my dad's." Sophie replied clearly annoyed as well. "I need to go get it soon if you expect me to stay here."

"Wow, did I just hear you giving _Me_ demands, little girl. That shit stops now. Just follow my lead tonight and don't fuck it up. I already told you about Sarah and some of the people who will probably be there tonight. You're the puppet and I pull the strings, got it!" Billy said as he grabbed her arm and led her out of the apartment. He turned to lock his door when she started to walk a head of him. "Wait!" He shouted. Sophie stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Why! I'm just heading to your car," Sophie said, clearly pissed off about what he had just said to her. There was nothing Sophie hated more than to be spoken down to like she was stupid. Her father spoke to her that way. She watched Billy quickly walk to her side.

"Don't you fucking get it! We're being watched right now…. Probably photographed by the fucking cops. So start acting your part." Billy snarled in her ear. Sophie wanted to look around but stopped herself, she had to act normal. She knew the cops were in a car nearby watching. She looked up at Billy and smiled sweetly.

"Are you ready to go sweetheart?" Sophie asked him, softly grabbing his hand so it looked like a natural thing she did every day. Billy looked surprised for a second but then tightened his grip on her hand and led her down the stairs to his car. When he got to her to the passenger side he opened the door so she could get in.

The drive to the bar was silent and only took a few minutes. They pulled into the parking lot of the Four Roses and it seemed like Billy had front row parking. There was one spot left open next to the other classic, red sports car with the tribal designs on it. The rest of the lot was packed. Sophie glanced back and noticed the car that had been following them since they left the apartment had pulled over across the street by a curb. Billy noticed this as well and smirked. He got out of the mustang and walked over to open the door for Sophie. Sophie got out and stood staring at the bar for a moment, her anxiety kicking in again.

"Ready?' Billy asked, placing his arm around her waist. For some strange reason that gave Sophie a small sense of feeling protected, which made no sense whatsoever. She sighed.

"Yep." She replied and they headed towards the front door.

* * *

The bar was filled with smoke and people and Sophie blinked for a second to let her eyes adjust. As soon as they had stepped into the bar it seemed the people automatically moved to let Billy through as though he was Moses parting the red sea. Billy kept his arm around her waist and led her towards a big table in the back. Sophie noticed some curious stares being thrown her way. Mostly guys leering at her, and a few girls glaring when they saw who she was with.

Sophie felt some relief when she saw some of Billy's crew at the table. Baggy raised a glass at her and the other guys nodded in her direction. Billy plopped down at the head of the table and Sophie stood there uncertain for a moment. Billy sighed deeply and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, putting one arm securely around her and using his other hand to take a shot that Tommy handed him. She sat stiffly on his lap but he forced her even closer to him, as if silently telling her to relax. She leaned back into his chest and crossed her legs since she was wearing a skirt. Billy's hand drifted from her waist to her thigh and rested there while he talked to his men. His thumb moving in small circles on her exposed skin. Sophie doubted he even noticed what he was doing.

She looked around the people at the table and noticed a girl staring at her. This is obviously Sarah, Sophie thought. The girl was pretty in her own unique way. Exotic looking, as if she was a mix of Spanish and African. She had light brown skin and curly black hair that fell a little past her shoulders. She wore a simple black tank top and jeans and Sophie noticed she had tattoos on the inside of both her wrists. The girl wasn't exactly looking at her in a mean way, just guarded. Bodie noticed the two girls looking at each other and put his drink down.

"Sarah, babe. You remember Sophie right. Billy's girl," He said with an edge in his voice.

Sarah raised her eyebrow and took a swig of her beer before she responded. "Sure I remember. How you doing girl? Long time, no talk. Been wondering where you've been lately." She spoke a little louder than necessary, probably for the ears of people walking by.

"I've been good, just busy finishing school and spending time with Billy. But you know all that." Sophie replied, giving the girl a small smile. She felt relieved when the girl smiled back.

"Yea, I hear Billy boy has been keeping you pretty busy. But hey, love is like that right." Sarah said, winking at Sophie. Billy slammed his next shot down and glared at Sarah. But Sarah just smirked back at him. Sophie smiled even more knowing Sarah's remark had annoyed Billy.

Billy grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels in front of him and poured a round of shots, placing one in front of Sophie as well.

"I'm not really in the mood to drink." Sophie said. Billy's arm tightened around her again.

"Baby just take a few shots, it will relax you." He said, his voice making sure she knew it was an order.

Sophie grabbed the glass and lifted it, quickly taking the shot. Billy filled her shot glass again. Sophie turned her head to the side to look at Billy and saw him staring at her. Avoiding his blue eyes she looked back at the glass and took another shot.

Two or three more shots later and Sophie was really starting to feel the alcohol. It had been awhile since she drank so she knew she was a lightweight. But her anxiety had disappeared and she felt relaxed and warm. A sense of calm taking over her body. She was joking around with the guys and talking to Sarah about random shit. She was even laughing. Billy was being quiet but for once he didn't look pissed off. The roomed seemed to spin for a second and Sophie leaned back into Billy, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, letting the dizzy feeling pass. Billy turned his head towards her, letting his lips lightly brush her forehead.

"Man, you guys are totally pulling this shit off," Baggy said, leaning towards the two.

"Yea, all I have to do is pretend like it's any other night and I'm with any other bitch and then just throw in a term of endearment now and then and BAM…. People think we're a couple. Funny how a few words make all the difference." Billy snickered back at Baggy. Sophie felt herself tense up. It was almost like someone had thrown cold water all over her. She knew they were putting on a show, but he didn't need to disrespect her and group her with all the sluts he had around him all the time.

Sophie leaned forward and took another shot and slammed it on the table, a couple off the guys cheered. She leaned back against Billy and softly said so that no one but him could hear, "Yea I know what you mean. All I had to do was have some drinks in my system…. Then it was easier to pretend that you are Brendan."

Sophie could feel Billy freeze and for once she wasn't afraid of him. She was just too damn drunk. Truthfully she hadn't thought about Brendan all night, but Billy didn't need to know that. She started to get up off of Billy's lap, but Billy pulled her back down.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going!' Billy demanded, his anger radiating out of every pore of him. She pulled his arm free from around her waist and went to stand up again, a little wobbly but she managed.

"Relax baby," Sophie said sarcastically, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I just need to use the bathroom." Billy stared up at her, his eyes sending daggers all over her body. For a second be brought his hand up to his cheek to where her lips had just been. Finally he just nodded. Sophie tried to walk and realized just how drunk she really was. Thankfully Sarah got up to walk with her.

Billy silently watched her and Sarah walk away, taking a drag of his cigarette. Finally he motioned for another bottle to be brought to the table. He hadn't wanted to get drunk this badly in a long time.


End file.
